NAVIDAD DORADA
by Duquesa-Zan
Summary: Continuación de "El Regreso de los Dorados". ¡Se acerca la Navidad! Y los caballeros dorados tendrán que pasar por una serie enredos y desastres.


****¡Buenas! Lo sé, esta historia estuvo algo atrasada ^^u Tenía planeada subirla justo el 25 de Diciembre, pero por cuestiones de la vida (traducción: Navidad, día de campo y diversión ) me vi obligada a presentarla el día de hoy.****

****Siendo realmente sincera, no me gustó mucho esta historia, ya que no está muy inspirada ya que la hice con muy poco tiempo. Espero que se rían con las pocas chispitas de inspiración que puse xD.****

****Sin más, espero que la hayan pasado muy bien en ese día tan especial. Y que un 2012 lleno de alegría y paz esté con ustedes. ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo!****

**¡NAVIDAD DORADA!**

¡Por fin todo había acabado! Por fin el cumpleaños de la diosa Atena ya había pasado, y esa tortura de quehaceres, teatros, hasta la cocina terminaban al fin. Si bien ellos siguieron con su trabajo, claro, el de seguir luchando por la paz de la Tierra, seguían siendo de los más felices al ver que ninguna amenaza acechaba y ponga en peligro el bienestar de las personas.

¿Qué más se puede decir? Hubo una época donde Atena estaba de buenas... (Digamos... Que cada noche Seiya salía de la habitación de ella por una semana, en la noche claro) y justamente arregló los Templos Dorados.

Los Santos no podían estar más felices, sin duda después de volverlos a la vida tenían una vida llena de paz y tranquilidad.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaba Aioria nuevamente aterrorizado en su templo.

- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa Aioria?- Preguntaba Aioros.

- ¡UNA ARAÑA! ¡MATALA! ¡MATALA! ¡MATALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Pero que gato más escandaloso.- Venía Saga- ¿Acaso no puedes estar más calmado al ver a una mísera, pequeña e insignificante arañita?

- Oh sí, claro. El loco atentado me va a venir a decir qué es lo que tengo que hacer.- Dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Loco? ¿Me has llamado loco? ¡Yo no estoy loco! Locos son los cajeros, los banqueros, los psicópatas de primer grado, las personas que están en la cárcel, ¡hasta los mismos granjeros! Ver al pobre cerdito... Cuando sabes perfectamente que lo matarán... Todo porque los humanos no se conforman con simples verduras y frutas... ¡Y ver cómo lo matan! ¡CORTÁNDOLE LA CABEZA SIN MÁS Y VER AL POBRE CERDITO SIN CABEZA! ¡PASANDO Y CAMINANDO COMO SI NADA PERO AÚN CON EL DOLOR EN SU CUERPO! ¡CON LA SANGRE SALPICANDO POR TODOS LADOS COMO SI PINTURA FUERA Y EL CERDITO TODAVÍA CAMINANDO COMO SI NADA! - Ahora Saga tenía una especie de tic en el ojo, mientras se arrodillaba cansado.

- Si, claro, no estás loco.- Se lo llevaba Aioros.

- ¡Esperen! ¡¿Y a la araña quién la mata?- Preguntaba Aioria mirando si la araña hacía movimiento alguno en su Templo.

- Aioria deja de parlotear y jugar con esa arañita.- Hacía su entrada Shion, acompañado de Mu y Aldebarán- ¿Les diste el aviso a los demás dorados?

- ¿Qué aviso?- Confundido el gatito.

- ¿Es que nunca me escuchas? Por lo que viene la Navidad, y Saori quiere que organicemos la fiesta navideña.

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿QUÉ?

- Así es Aioria, esa vieja ya me está cansando, lo juro.- Decía Mu.

- ¡¿Cómo son esas cosas Mu? ¡No creía eso de ti!- Lo regañaba Shion.

- Lo siento maestro.

- Bueno, la cosa es que Saori quiere que ustedes organicen todo, absolutamente TODO. A eso me refiero a la comida, el salón, las decoraciones, y NADA DE PEROS.

- Pero yo ni idea tengo de cómo festejarlo. Saori jamás festejó algo así.

- Ya lo sé, pero es porque en todo caso y seamos justos, Atena fue buena con nosotros.- Decía el Patriarca defendiéndola.

- ¡¿Buena? ¡¿BUENA? ¡¿Piensas que esa especie de cepillo morado fue buena? ¡Estás loco Shion!- Gritaba a todo dar.

- ¡No te dirijas así a tu diosa!

- Es que me haces sacar amigo...- Sollozando. Shion solo ponía cara de confusión.

- ¿Acaso bebieron anoche y te andas lamentando hoy? Si te das cuenta, me pareces que tienes el suéter de ayer, y huele a alcohol.- Dijo sacando conclusiones.

- Este... ¿A quién más le aviso?

Aioria avisó a las demás personas acudidas a realizar la fiesta, a cada uno claramente no les pareció buena idea. Pero qué mas da, esto seguro sería como el cumpleaños de ella, sufrirían de momento pero al final ¡a pasarla genial!

- ¡No lo haré!- Gritaba decidido Shura en el salón principal donde se reunieron los caballeros.

- ¡Pero Shura! ¡No te cuesta nada hacerlo!- Animaba Saga.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y NO!

- ¡Pero si es fácil!- Seguía Shaka.

- _Esto me está cayendo de mal pensado...- _Decía Mu para sus adentros.

- ¡Tienes que vestirte de Papá Noel quieras o no!- Le ordenaba Shion.

- ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera se quién es y con ese disfraz pareceré una cereza con crema.- Discutía Capricornio.

- Cada uno hará un trabajo, así que Shura harás eso o te echamos del Santuario.- Amenazaba Shion.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No puede hacer eso!

- Claro que puedo, recuerda que tengo el control del Santuario.- Shura solo bajaba la mirada como típico perro echado de una carnicería- Cambiando de tema, como dije TODOS AYUDARAN, a cada uno se le asignará un trabajo en especial... Muajaja...

- ¿Y esa risa Patriarca?- Preguntaba Aldebarán.

- Ehh nada, nada. Muy bien, organicé aquí papeles en donde dice su tarea correspondiente.- Los miraba con cierta sonrisa malévola- Cada uno sacará un papel y al que le toca, LE TOCA. No importa si es hasta limpiar el retrete del baño, que por cierto, si anoté esa tarea.- Reía.

Todos lo dorados solo hacían cara de asco, en fin, todos en esta vida en algún momento tienen felicidad (xD).

Cada caballero sacó un papel, asustados por qué tarea les tocaría (más creo que es por quién limpiará el baño ¬¬).

- Un minuto, si me toca otra tarea, ¿podré safar del estúpido disfraz de Halloween?- Preguntaba Shura.

- No es de Halloween, es NAVIDAD, y no, claro que no.- Respondía Shion mientras los demás sacaban su tarea.

- Haber... Me tocó... ¿Limpiar los pisos?- Decía Mu.

- Lavar los platos.- Decía Aioria.

- Poner cortinas en el salón.- Decía Kanon, que igual se encontraba ahí para ayudar.

- No eso no lo hagas, aún tengo la marca de tu trasero en mi cabeza.- Decía Dhoko- A ver... Me tocó adornar las mesas.

- Hacer la comida.- Decía Aldebarán.

- Limpiar los vidios.- Shaka.

- Hacer sentir bienvenidos a los invitados en la entrada.- Milo.

- Ayudar a matar a los animales de la granja para la comida... ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO HACER ESO!- Lloraba Saga.

- Representante de las pinturas del salón... oh, me gusta eso.- Decía Aioros.

- Mesero... ¿tener un terrible y duro entrenamiento para terminar siendo MESERO? ODIO LA NAVIDAD.- Shura -.-

- Encargarse de las rosas del Santurio.- Afrodita, sin la menor preocupación.

- Bebidas de la fiesta.- Camus.

- Dar de comer a los pececitos...- Deathmask.

- ¡Momento! Esa es mi lista de tareas.- Decía Shion- Aquí esta el tuyo.- Dándole el papel.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO QUIERO LIMPIAR LOS BAÑOS!- Decía casi llorando Mascarita.

- Anda Masqui, de paso limpias lo que Shaka comió la vez pasada que preparó Shura.- Animaba Aioria.

- Eso si que sabía horrible, no es por ofender pero...- Decía Saga.

- No me ofenden amigos, es más, una buena noticia para que no cocine más para ustedes.- Se defendía Shura- Oye Alde, ¿podrás cocinar todo tu solo?

- Claro que si, soy de cocinar para muchas personas en poco tiempo. Que bien que me tocó ese papel.- Reía.

- Bien Alde, aprendan de ello, salvajes sin cerebro.- Los regañaba Shion.

Si bien les habían avisado muy tarde, (ya que era un 24 de Diciembre, y ya saben como es el cepillo morado... es decir, Atena ^^u) Los dorados atendían sus quehaceres.

Está por más decir que Afrodita, Aioros, Aldebarán, Milo, Shaka, Dhoko y Camus tenían sus tareas regaladas, ya que no les molestaba mucho eso.

Muy bien, pero vayamos con uno de estos Santos a ver cómo se las arreglarán.

- Tranquilo Saga... Es solo un cerdito, un cerdito, sí, eso es...- Decía el nombrado acercándose al pequeño animal, el cual corría huyendo de el. (Me pregunto quién no lo haría al ver la forma en que venía Saga con el cuchillo).

- Saga, ¿qué haces?- Preguntaba Camus, que ya había terminado su tarea.

- Trato de matar al cerdito, trato de matar al cerdito, trato de matar al cerdito...- Repetía.

- Oye, mejor vayamos a buscar una mejor comida, ¿te parece?- Algo asustado sugería.

- Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien, muy bien...- Seguía así mientras Camus se lo llevaba.

- Maldición, no puedo terminar con éstos pisos...- Decía Mu renegando- Encima aún no se ha secado...

- Oye Mu no me ayudas a... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

- ¡Cuidado Camus! Recién termino de encerar estos pisos.

- Es un cerdito, es un cerdito, es un cerdito, es un cerdito... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- Caía ahora Géminis- ¡¿Qué no puedes ponerle menos cera a estos pisos?

- Lo siento Saga.- Se disculpaba Aries- ¿Qué se les ofrecía?

- Veníamos a ver si no tienes otra comida que no sea cerdi...

- ¡CERDITO!- Gritaba Géminis sin parar como loco.

- Ya... Ya...- Lo calmaba Camus- Si tienes algo que no sea eso, o que sea eso pero ya echo.

- Creo que Aioria tiene, vayamos a buscarlo. Creo que se secará en unos minutos.- Mirando el piso se retiraron.

- ¡Pero si son un millón de platos! ¡No terminaré a tiempo!- Se quejaba Aioria lavando con un delantal rosa.

- Oye Aioria...- Entraban Mu, Camus y Saga.

- ¡AH!- Se quitaba rápidamente el delantal- ¿Sí?- Con voz gruesa.

- Me preguntaba si tienes... este... ¿cómo decirlo?- Preguntaba Mu.

- Cerdo.- Decía Camus.

- ¡CERDITOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritaba Saga otra vez.

- ¡Camus! ¡Eres un idiota!- Calmando a Saga.

- ¿Qué le pasó?- Preguntaba Aioria.

- Un pequeño trauma.- Respondía Camus.

- Este... Sí, si tengo, pero como no tengo refrigerador en mí templo, decidí dejarlo en la casa de Kanon, no la de Géminis.

- ¿Tenemos que ir ahí ahora?- Preguntaba Mu.

- Así parece, pero al salón principal donde se encuentra. Vamos, ya casi "terminaba" con estos platos.

- Muy bien Kanon.- Dijo poniéndose una especie de cinturón- Ahora sí escalaré para poner esas cortinas sin caerme esta vez.- Dijo subiendo al fin.

- ¡Kanon! ¿Me pasas la...QUE HACES AHÍ ARRIBA?- Preguntaba el León.

- ¡Lo siento, estaba poniendo las cortinas!

- ¡Espero que no te caigas arriba de uno de nosotros!- Bromeaba Saga.

- Claro que no.- Decía molesto arreglando una de las cortinas que había quedado enganchada en un sujetador- Maldición...- Susurraba molesto.

- Cuidado Kanon, no vaya a ser que tenga que ir al hospital hoy.- Decía algo asustado Aioria.

- Pero que hijo d... ¡Ah!- Gritó casi cayéndose debido a que el palo sujetador estaba algo suelto- ¡Rayos, ayúdenme!- Gritaba sin parar ya que se colgó del palo.

- ¡¿Eres idiota Kanon? Oh... Esperen... ¡Kanon! ¡KANON! ¡FUERA ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritaba Mu sin parar.

Kanon cayó, sin duda los dorados se apretujaban como si sintieran el dolor. En todo caso, terminaron felices lo que no tomó aterrizaje sobre uno de ellos.

- Ahhh...- Se estiraba de dolor- ¿Por qué me odian?- Casi llorando.

- ¿Estas bien?- Lo levantaba del suelo Camus- Ten cuidado a la próxima- Reía.

- ¬¬.- Solo lo miraba con mala cara.

- Muy bien, ¿tienes la carne o no?

- Claro.- Se levantaba adolorido- Está en el refrigerador.- Aioria se iba a buscarla.

- Muy bien, creo que está todo listo para la fiesta, vamos.- Decía Saga ya decidido.

25 de Diciembre, un día muy esperado por la mayoría de la gente. Este día ya era presente, eran las 21:15 cuando Milo se encontraba en la entrada del salón principal. Estaba muy decorado y las cortinas... Este, digamos que estaban más mejoradas.

- Buenos días... Sí, pase... Hola hermosa...- Coqueteaba con una pelirroja que entraba.

- ¿Milo? ¡Soy Marín idiota!- Le gritaba molesta, ya que no se encontraba con su máscara.

- ¡Oh, Marín! Lo siento, ¿por qué no traes tu máscara? No te reconocí.

- Atena dejó a las amazonas que entraran si máscara si no querían y aproveché.

- Te vez mejor así. Mira, más allá está tu leoncito jugando con un cabrito.- Decía riendo.

- Oh, está con Mu, tal vez más tarde le hable.- Sonreía y entró al lugar.

La gente disfrutaba a todo dar, sin duda la fiesta era alocada como la del cumpleaños de Saori, pero esta vez más divertida (xD).

Los caballeros también disfrutaban, bebiendo, jugando, burlándose de cada uno, en pocas palabras DISFRUTABAN LA VIDA, en esa ocasión.

- ¡Shion! ¡SHION!

- ¿Si, señorita Saori?- Preguntaba su Patriarca.

- No hay teatro nuevamente, ¿es que siempre tengo que andar detrás de todo?- Decía lloriqueando.

- Trataré de encontrar a sus esclavos... Digo Santos.

Y como dijo Shion, buscó a cada dorado y los reunió en un lugar un tanto alejado de la fiesta. Indicando que tendrían que hacer nuevamente otra teatral. Luego del aviso se retiró.

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ? Yo vine a servir, no a payasear en el escenario.- Decía Aldebarán algo furioso.

- ¿Y crees que eso es payasear? Mira que bajo he caído amigo...- Respondía Shura mirando su traje de Papá Noel.

- Retiro lo dicho...

- ¿Ya te alejaste de esos niños Shura?- Preguntaba Afrodita.

- Sí, de suerte si. Se perdieron por ahí. No saben como lloran, patalean, babean, ¡hasta me escupen! Quiero volver al Santuario.- Decía lloriqueando un poco- Pero como yo sufro no subiré allá arriba.- Sonreía satisfecho.

- Yo tampoco, demasiado tengo con limpiar los desperdicios de Shaka.- Respondía Deathmask. A esto Shaka solo se sonrojaba.

- Muy bien, vamos los valientes...- Decía Saga- ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ CONMIGO?- Gritaba a todo dar a ver si alguien lo apoyaba, pero nadie- Bien, yo subiré ahí ¬¬.

- Yo voy.- Sonreía Camus.

- Yo igual.- Apoyaba Mu.

- Cuenten conmigo.- Decía Afro.

- Conmigo igual.- Dijo Kanon.

- Muy bien, ¡subamos arriba!- Gritaba Saga como si de un equipo de fútbol buscando la gloria en una película se tratase.

Los caballeros entraros dispuestos a robar risas al público, si bien no tenían una obra en especial, ya verían cómo se las arreglarían, como la "otra vez".

Sin duda estaban en mala suerte, ya que a Saga se le venía lo bipolar...

- Buenos días público, hemos venidos a hacerlos reír con...- Kanon fue interrumpido por Saga.

- ¿Hacerlos reír? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso eres idiota?- Interrumpía Saga aún.

- Oh oh, creo que a Saga se le vino lo bipolar...- Susurraba a sus compañeros Mu.

- Kanon... ¿Dónde está el cerdito?

- ¿Qué cerdito?- Preguntaba confundido.

- ¡CERDITOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡EL CERDITO QUE LE FALTA LA CABEZA!- Gritaba y la gente solo se reía.

- ¡Kanon, es solo un trauma! ¡Cálmalo!- Gritaba Camus.

- ¿Qué lo calme?- Preguntó y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara- Auu... Eso dolió... ¿Qué te pasa hermano?

- Eso fue por la vez que me usaste como trapeador humano...

- Eso fue sin querer, fue culpa de mamá que me ordenó que limpiara el piso y aproveché que estabas algo dormido jeje...- Al decir esto la gente se reía.

- Ja-ja... Sí, claro.- Discutían- O la vez que cocinaste a mi conejito, ¿por qué fue?

- Tenía mucha hambre, además tenía que aprender a cocinar algún día hombre... ¿Y por qué no cuentas la vez que me metiste al refrigerador cuando era pequeño? ¡Casi me convierto en Camus!- La gente reía más y el heladito solo se avergonzaba.

- ¿Y por qué no cuentas que siempre usas ropa interior de ositos peluditos?

- ¡Ahora si no eres mi hermano Saga! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Se le tiraba a golpearlo.

- ¡Eso es por la vez que teñiste mi cabello de rojo!- Mandaba un golpe Saga.

- ¡Esto por la vez que escupiste mi leche!- Mandaba otro golpe Kanon.

- ¡AHHH, muere Kanon!- Iba a encestarle otro golpe duro Saga, pero fue interrumpido por los demás dorados.

- ¿Acaso no saben el verdadero significado de la Navidad ustedes dos?- Preguntaba Aioros.

- No la se, soy budista.- Respondía Shaka.

- ¬¬ no hablaba contigo.- Dirigiéndose a Saga y Kanon- ¿Es que no saben que la Navidad es un momento único para perdonar y ser perdonados? Un momento el cual se disfruta pasándola bien con tus seres queridos.- Miraba a Aioria y sonreía, el cual le devolvía la sonrisa- Dejen de pelear y disfruten la compañía de cada ser que está a su lado.

Saga miró a Kanon, una sonrisa no tomó mucho tiempo en aparecer en sus labios. Kanon le devolvió esa sonrisa y se abrazaron como felices hermanos.

- Se ve que si entendieron...- Se acercaban Milo, Aldebarán, Shura, Dhoko y Afrodita.

- ¡Oh ven aquí amigo!- Camus abrazaba a Milo.

- ¡Ven grandulón!- Abrazaba esta vez Mu a Aldebarán.

- ¡Te extrañé Mascarita!- Abrazaba ahora Afrodita a Deathmask.

- ¡Hermanito!- Abrazaba Aioros a Aioria.

- Snif... ¡Dhoko!- Esta vez Shura a Dhoko.

- ¿Quedé solo...?- Preguntaba Shaka.

- ¡Abrazo de grupo!- Dijeron los dorados para abrazarse fuertemente entre todos.

Sin duda hubo malos y buenos momentos en ese día. Pero aprendieron a sonreír en ese momento tan importante el cual es la Navidad. No dudaron en pasarla bien como se debe, y disfrutar los seres que tienen a su lado. Felices Fiestas.


End file.
